Believe
by yullen-forever3
Summary: Allen was framed for murder. What can Kanda, a barely passing high school student, do about it?
1. Prologue

Allen Walker was a 15 year old boy and, he was all alone. His parents had abandoned him at birth and here he stood watching helplessly as his adoptive father, Mana, died. He crawled from the cupboard where Mana had hide him slowly approaching his father's much to still body.

"Mana," he pleaded, "please get up!" his clothes and hands were slowly stained with blood as he gripped his father's coat tightly. The sirens wailed loudly as the police arrived. 'To late to do anything.' Allen couldn't help but add bitterly in his thoughts. They broke through the door and ran to the room where the dead man lay. Seeing the boy scream at the corpse and the blood that covered them both they assumed the worst.

Taking the small teen in handcuffs to the squad car they saw the M.E. arrive. Allen let his head fall as they sped off taking the white-haired boy away from what fragments remained of his life.


	2. Chapter 1

That had been a little less than a year ago. Ever since then Allen had been locked up in a mental institution and he wanted out.

(Kanda's POV)

Kanda was ticked off, so in other words a normal day. He sat on the bus groggily waiting to arrive at the phyco-ward. He wouldn't have picked this class but he needed another elective and this had seemed the best at the time. They had spent the first month preparing on what may happen with their charges and how to handle them. While everyone stood gawking Kanda strode to the front desk long hair in tow behind him.

"Where's Allen Walker at?" he asked the secretary with the green hair.

"Ummm…room 223. He's your charge right?" at this Kanda nodded."Well good luck getting him to talk then." The dark-haired male made his way down the hall looking for the marked door. Finding it he walked in instantly noticing the moyashi sitting on the bed. The boy sat with his knees to his chest and head on his knees. 'Che useless brat' he thought.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing." Kanda barked when the boy made no movements. The boy stiffened slightly at the voice. Almost as if the younger could sense the annoyance he piped up.

"Sorry." The sound came out to be almost a squeak. Kanda sneered at the thin form. Kanda made his way to the desk chair and sat. With a single glance at the desk he concluded the kid liked to draw and, Kanda thought, pretty well to. But of course he didn't tell the boy that.

"Oi, baka moyashi, what's this pile of trash here?" Kanda asked gesturing towards the drawings that covered the small space provided by the desk.

At this the boy's head finally rose shocking the other with the innocent gray eyes. The boy mused the question for a moment before he answered.

"I like to draw." Allen answered simply. With a sigh Kanda stood up.


	3. Chapter 2

"_You must show interest in your charges hobbies."_ His teacher's voice rang in his head.

"Show me kid." Kanda ordered switching places with the moyashi. Allen sat for a moment his hand hovering over above the paper pencil in hand before heaving a large sigh.

"You know you don't have to pretend to care, I really don't mind." The boy's voice was quite barley maintaining a whisper. Kanda 'che'd'.

"Don't waste my time kid and draw, kuso." The older growled. With a sigh the whitette and began to move his hand against the page. Kanda smirked to himself with… pride? Why would he feel pride towards a weak little gaki. Soon the boy lifted his head and nudged Kanda.

"I'm done. Are you happy know?"Allen sighed. The raven haired teen took the paper and looked over it he was shocked to stay the least. There on the paper in black and white was a lotus flower. To hid his shock he responded with a simple scoff. The boy cocked his head to the side.

"Tch its fine." Came the gruff reply to the unasked question. "Now hurry up I have to take you to your stupid classes.

"Thank God. At least someone agrees that they're stupid." Allen answered with a small shy smile. And with that they were off. By the time Kanda and the bus left Allen was a bundle of nerves. He was silent most of the time, and other times he was trying not to trip over his own words. Kanda made him nervous, like at any moment he was going to bite his head off. But it was not only fear there was excitement also and a fluttery joy.

Allen watched the bus leave hidden behind a pillar. As it disappeared from sight the feel of despair solidified in the pit of his stomach, followed by a seed of joy at the thought of his return tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3

When Kanda arrived the next morning he found a very impatient Allen sitting in his room located at the end of the hall. When the young japanese boy peek in he found the moyashi fidgeting almost nervously. He smirked. As the door slammed open Allen's head shot up his face splitting into a grin as he spotted Kanda.  
"Welcome back, I thought you weren't going to show up!"the overly happy brit chirped.  
" what if I hadn't shown up what would you of done then."came Kanda's ever sharp reply. Allen stared at him blankly for a moment before shrugging. It was a good question, one that hadn't occurred to him.  
"Che, Baka moyashi I won't alway come back so quit being so childish."Kanda ordered leaving no room for the younger to argue. Kanda sighed then began to drag the boy through all the required class. The boy seemed to excel at the class work, but was severely lacking during physical education. As the day drew to an end Kanda finally dragged Allen back to the room marked 223. They sat in silence for a while before Kanda spoke up.  
"How long have you been here?" The raven haired boy asked with disdain. A sigh came from the smaller teenager.  
"About a year, or so. I kinda lost track."came a board reply. Kanda snorted, but was forced to leave it at that as they were called to leave.  
Kanda sat on the bus with his self-proclaimed friends Lenalee and Lavi. The discussed their charge earnestly. Lenalee had been assigned a girl named Road, while Lavi had gotten a man named Tyki.  
"So Yuu who's your charge?" Lavi asked using Kanda's first name. Kanda growled.  
"Shut up rabbit."He spit but then added a moment later,"his name is Allen Walker." Lenalee's eyes widened a little barely giving away her shock. He have to ask about it later, but for now he would simply focuse on not killing the rabbit. 


	5. Chapter 4

** Th****is is my longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoy it.  
**  
Kanda sat in his apartment, his laptop sitting on the desk in front of him. After seeing that concern in Lenalee's eyes he had to know more about his charge. He knew it didn't take much to concern the Chinese girl, but the concern was never unfounded.  
He typed in the boy's hoping nothing would come up. Some god up there really hated him. Newspapers,articles,and pictures all popped up in quick succession showing the boy shocked, scared,sad,and a bit annoyed. The lights from the cameras that took the pictures flushed the young teen making him look like a badly made human skeleton. Headlines screamed about the psychotic child who murdered his own father. Each link brought up new horrors and there where so many more left unread because after Kanda read the first page he figured he had seen enough and slammed the lid of the laptop closed. Charges were responsible to tell the student the reason they were there if it was for causing physical harm. Yet this kid was a murderer and he had not deemed it important enough to tell him. Of all the ... Kanda let the thought trail off as he glanced over at the clock. It was to late now to do anything but tomorrow he would first make sure to let his charge know what he thought of his 'little' stunt then simply apply for a new charge. The last thing he needed was to get stabbed in the back, literally.

Back at the ward sat Allen wringing his hands together as the door cracked open. He raised his head slightly only to let out a breath he couldn't remember holding when Tyki popped his head in.  
"Hello boy, what's wrong the last time you where this nervous they were talking about transferring you." Tyki commented as he slid into the room and closed the door silently.  
"I am worried what Kanda might find if he ever looked me up. None of the reporters were very kind when they made those articles." Allen sighed scooting over to make room for his self-proclaimed uncle who slid by him easily.  
"I know boy, but that Jap you have started to fancy is smarter than i first believed. He should be able to sift the fact from the lies. You and I both know you would of never laid a hand against you late father. I feel sorry for whoever did when you are release." Tyki had more to say but stopped when Allen's bitter laugh filled the room.  
"Yes Tyki because the first person they will release ever will be the antisocial child who is still believe to have killed his foster father. We and everyone else know none of us will ever leave this cursed place until the day we die, even if we were found innocent and sane." Allen spat letting his hate for this place seep into his words. Tyki sighed but nodded. He missed the days when Allen would talk hopefully about leaving this wretched place. Tyki had already known the boy would not but the hope made him happy so he never spoke a word of it nor did anyone else. The place had brightened with the small child's hope. Then one day one of the nurses had dragged the body, the former patient, down the hall right past the teen quickly and messily ending the small spark of hope. The boy had ran to his room and cried, Tyki and Road trying to comfort him unknowingly becoming a patchwork family, for he knew he was never to leave. The hope had left the facility but the boy still keep the place brighter, just not as much as before.  
"Okay boy, rest for now tomorrow you may tell the Jap but tonight you must rest." Tyki ordered softly and wait for the slight 'yes Tyki' before he slipped out into the hallway where Road stood.  
"Hows my cute little Allen-chan?" Road asked in her candy coated voice.  
"He will be fine after some rest and a talk with his attendant tomorrow." Tyki replied with a sorrowful sigh. The mumbled through there good-byes and went to their rooms.


	6. Chapter 5

The young British boy sat on his bed swinging his legs lazily. Soon Kanda would be arriving and he would tell him everything. Whether or not he would believe him was a matter he had decided on ignoring. The door slammed open to reveal a very upset Kanda. He shrunk down a little when he caught sight of the paper crumpled up in the Japanese boy's hand.

"Oi, moyashi when did you plan on telling me why you were put here, after you stabbed me a few times!" Kanda spat. He had tried to calm down before walking in, it had done wonders.

"Kanda wait a minute I can ex..." Allen was cut of with a scoff from Kanda.

"Yeah, everyone in this building could explain if you gave them long enough. I just wanted you to know I've gotten a new charge, so you would wait a day." And with a tight turn Kanda left to find his new charge, Cross Marian.

Allen sat tears slowly forming in his eyes as the sound of foot faded away. Once he could no longer hear the footfalls fury seeped in. How dare Kanda leave before giving him the chance to speak. Allen stopped himself as his fist began to clench. He leaned aga inst the wall behind him and let the fatigue from lack of sleep do! it's job. Soon the world went back to the day it all went wrong.

'Allen stay in here and don't make a sound, understood?' Mana hissed. All the young boy could do was nod. As Mana closed the cupboard's door the frount door slammed open. Allen heard his Uncle Nea scream at Mana, who was trying his best to keep calm. Allen peaked through a crack only to see Nea level a revolver with Mana's chest and fire.


	7. Chapter 6

Kanda entered Cross' room to find the red head reclined lazily on one of the room's few seats. Cross had an air of arrogance surrounding him, one that Kanda quickly came to dislike.

"Hello boy, hurry and tell me why your here or just get out now." Marian demanded as soon as the door was closed. Kanda 'che'd' and sent the man a glare. Cross gave him a smirk back. " I've heard you left the albino child , care to enlighten me with that?" Kanda sighed why couldn't this man just leave it alone.

"Last thing i needed was some crazy kid trying to kill me every time I have my back turned, got it?" Kanda could of spat venom at this point. Cross was laughing loudly.

"Do you really think that the kid is capable of murder! They figured that out a while ago, they just figured it best to keep him here as not to show their mistake." Cross laughed out. Kanda's eyes narrowed.

"Why would I believe you, you are sitting in a mental facility for kami's sake." Kanda growled out. Cross smirked.

"But you do believe me, don't you?" Kanda walked out and slammed the door close, because he did.


	8. Chapter 7

"Hey Lenalee I need you to do me a favor, you're good with computers right?" Kanda asked somewhat shyly. Lenalee set down her magazine and nodded with a smirk.

"Sure, Kanda what do you need me to do." She asked with faked innocence.

"Can you hack into the mental facility's data base and look up Allen Walker's patient file. See if there is a release date?" Kanda asked handing her the laptop. With a wicked smile Lenalee let her hands fly over the keyboard at record speed for only a minute or so before they came to a dead halt.

"Kanda he was supposed to be released eight months ago after he was found innocent in a private trial, so why is he still there?" She sounded as horrified as Kanda felt. With a nod to Lenalee he hurried off, god he was such a jerk to the kid who had done nothing wrong.

Slamming into the moyashi's room he noted the kid was hunched over a sketch pad scrawling on it in a seemingly random pattern. Kanda swallowed his pride and opened his mouth.

"I sorry I acted without reason... Aren." Kanda's voice sounded much to soft to himself without his usual malice. Allen stiffened for a moment before relaxing.

"No it's my fault I should of told you about it all before thinking of unessisary things." Allen looked up to Kanda with quicksilver eyes and smiled softly, slightly melting the ice prince's cold heart.


	9. Chapter 8

"You can't say here."Kanda told the albino boy after some odd time of silence. The boy in turn sighed.

"What do you expect me to do it is not like I can just walk out the front door and expect to be free of this nightmare."He finished with a slight shrug. God how could this kid be so dense.

"Who said anything about using the front door? I believe you can be a little more creative than that moyashi." Kanda smirked at the distasteful look Allen had given in response."But that must really hard for moyashis now a days."

"You are a jerk, a true royal jerk." Allen huffed crossing his arms over his thin chest. Kanda smirked and snickered at the pouting teen. "Hey jerk got ant bright ideas yet?" That stopped Kanda 'cause no he did not.

"Well if anyone would have any idea at all I hate to say it but it would be Cross." Kanda admitted with a heavy sigh. "Either way I have to go see him now , so be a good little moyashi while I'm gone." And with a smirk Kanda left to go find Cross.

Cross smirked,"Hell yes I got an idea!"


	10. Chapter 9

They set off the smoke bomb filling the place with smoke in moments. They would ask Cross where he got it later it was unimportant at the moment. They ran together laughing as the other occupants and workers screamed like a double crossed demons. Allen was pulled off to the side by Kanda as someone ran past they waited a moment before running again. Allen had never felt so alive since Mana's death.

They broke through the door right into the car waiting. Kanda drove as normal as possibly to his house, not really needing to get pulled over at this point.

"Well that was interesting to say the least, what now." Allen asked after catching his breath..

"Well I let Lenalee in on the plan so she should be forwarding the information to the police, you will be a truly free kid soon."Kanda shrugged, Allen sighed.

"What will I do then, there won't be many options for a presumed mental kid."

"Aren, I will always be here for you, you intrigue me."Kanda assured.

"Be careful BaKanda it may seem to someone you are say you love me."Allen commented slyly only to be caught off guard when Kanda gruffly replied,'I do.' Allen's eyes widened in disbelief, because really that of all things was hard to believe.

"Believe me Aren, I would never say something like that if it was not true." Kanda assured before pulling Allen into a chaste kiss.


	11. Chapter 10

A week after Allen's great escape the police closed the mental facility for bad practices. Now Allen lay half awake, laying in Kanda's hold as the sun began to rise. When Kanda woke all he could see was Allen's bright smile.

"Hello Aren your up early."Kanda commented

"Who said I slept, BaKanda."retorted Allen with a yawn. They stayed like that for hours before someone was slamming on the door.

"I am going to kill whoever is at the door."Kanda growled grabbing Mugen as he headed out.

"Do hurt them to bad!"Allen yelled struggling to untangle from the blankets and follow.

"What do you want stupid rabbit!"Kanda yelled at Lavi.

Allen yawned,"It's Lavi just shut the door." Kanda complied happily carring the slighter teen back to there room.

FIN


End file.
